What You Wanted
by lizofarendelle
Summary: [Modern AU/Kristanna] Since the death of their parents, Anna and Elsa have been in charge of their parents exclusive party company. Elsa is the perfect business woman, but Anna despises running the company and the elite world they are meant to serve. Then the company hires a friendly ice carver called Kristoff, who might be the friend Anna needed so desperately.
1. Chapter 1

_Smile, Anna. Smile._ I kept repeating it in my head so I wouldn't forget. I hated evenings like this, where I had to act so proper and elegant all the time. My real personality was not like that at all. I was an awkward and clumsy girl, sophistication wasn't to be found within me.  
>But since me and my sister Elsa had to run the business of our deceased parents, I knew I just had to keep up this act. We had to make a good impression, so people would hire our staff to organize their expensive parties. Elsa didn't really have to put much effort into acting so professional and polite, she was like that naturally. Sometimes I wished she was a bit more like me. She was so... perfect. She was gorgeous and her manners were topnotch. There were no flaws to be discovered.<p>

I looked at her. She was talking to some fancy looking guy on the other side of the room. He was quite tall and he had red hair with huge sideburns. He was really good-looking, but there was something about him that I didn't like. I couldn't exactly tell what it was, but he just looked strange to me.  
>I sighed and grabbed another glass of champagne. I hated alcohol, but I felt like I needed it to survive the rest of the night. My feet were already hurting from the high heels I was wearing and the green gown I was wearing wasn't very comfortable too.<p>

"Anna! Come over here please!" Elsa called for me.  
>Slowly, I started making my way towards her. The redheaded guy was still standing next to me. He looked at me for a moment and he creepily smiled at me. Yikes, what a weirdo.<br>"Anna, I want you to meet Hans South. He is one of the sons of Richard South, from the well known South company" Elsa introduced him.  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Arendelle" he grinned, while shaking my hand. <em>Ew, keep your hands off me!<em>  
>"Yes, nice to meet you" I quickly said, pulling back my hand.<br>"Hans is very interested in letting our company organize a fabulous party for his father's birthday. We have yet to work out the details, but it will be very exclusive. The most expensive champagne, caviar, a real pool, ice sculptures, a chocolate fountain... It's going to be very grand!" Elsa told me excitedly.  
>I knew this was good news, but I could care less at the moment. I wasn't interested in business at all, I hardly knew anything about it. The company was Elsa's passion, not mine. I would rather go to school again and study something artistic, like music or dance. But that was no option. At least, not for Elsa. I would never make a living out of it, according to her.<br>"I'm really excited about it!" Hans said. "I'm sure my father will be amazed at the party. He doesn't know yet, it's still a surprise."  
>He stared at me in a creepy way and I started to feel really uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that it kind of made me sick. I needed to get away from him. Right now.<br>"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa saw that I wasn't feeling well.  
>"I'm sorry, I don't feel really... I think I just need some fresh air" I excused myself, before I walked away.<p>

When I finally was outside, I started breathing in the fresh, cold air. I immediately felt better, but I wasn't sure if it was because I got away from Hans or because of the actual air. Perhaps a bit of both.  
>"Having a rough night?" I suddenly heard a male voice say.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I looked behind me and saw a blonde, bulky guy leaning against the wall. I immediately thought that he was kind of attractive. He wasn't drop dead gorgeous like Hans, but he looked really friendly and kind. And more importantly, he didn't look or act creepy like him. I noticed that he was wearing a staff uniform, but I had never seen him before. Perhaps he was new.  
>"Yes, unfortunately" I replied with a sigh. "I hate parties like this."<br>"But aren't you one of the Arendelle girls?" he asked. "Parties are your life!"  
>"Yes, I am. But just because I'm one of the owners of the company, doesn't mean that I have to like it."<br>"You are very right about that. You know what? I don't like parties either. But to make it in the ice sculpture business, parties are a thing I have to do for now." He smiled kindly at me.  
>"Ice sculptures?" I looked at him in confusion. Then I remembered. "Oh yes, ice sculptures! I've heard Elsa talk about hiring someone to make them. That must be you."<br>He smiled even more now. "Yes, this is my first day on the job. Did you see the ice sculpture on the buffet table?"  
>"I did, it was a swan! It was very beautiful, uh... What is your name?" I asked awkwardly.<br>"Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman, but just Kris is fine too." He shook my hand. This time I didn't feel creeped out. To be honest, I rather enjoyed him touching me. It felt so comfortable, it wasn't strange at all.  
>"Oh, and I'm Anna" I giggled. "Anna Arendelle. Nice to meet you, Kristoff."<br>We looked into each other's eyes for a moment. I noticed that he had beautiful brown eyes and I could spot some freckles on his cheeks as well.  
>I suddenly shivered. Of course, I was shivering. It was winter and I was outside, only wearing a strapless gown. Why hadn't I noticed the cold before?<br>"Are you cold?" He had noticed. "I can give you my jacket if you are. Or I can take you back inside, you could stay in the staff lounge if you want to" he offered me.  
>"I, uh... uh..." Why did I suddenly not know what to say? I always had an answer immediately, but now I was just speechless. I couldn't tell what I wanted, though I knew what I really wanted. I wanted to stay with him for the rest of night. I liked him already. Maybe as a friend, maybe romantically... I couldn't tell yet.<br>He smiled softly and carefully put his arm around my shoulder. "Come on, I will take you back inside. You'll freeze out here."

I let him lead me to the staff lounge, where I sat down on the couch. A few of our employees looked up in surprise. "Miss Anna? Is there something wrong at the party? Do we need to do anything?" one of the girls panicked.  
>"No, no! There is nothing wrong at the party! I'm just here to relax for a moment. I wasn't feeling very well" I explained to her.<br>"Alright, I hope you feel better soon" she said with a gentle smile. Then she and the other staff members left.  
>Meanwhile, Kristoff sat down right next to me. "If there is anything you need, just tell me. I will get it for you."<br>"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think I really need anything" I declined politely. "But I do need company, if you don't mind."  
>I had no idea if I was actually flirting right now or if I was just being nice. I didn't have much experience with guys and I had no idea how to flirt. Neither could I tell if he liked me too. Well okay, he did like me in a friendly way. But I just couldn't tell if he <em>like<em> liked me.  
>"Of course I don't mind" he said with a soft voice. Dang, that voice. It was so attractive. "I only need to go back to the party if the ice needs to be removed, so I'm all yours for a few hours."<br>A smile formed on my lips. "Thank you, Kristoff. You really are too kind. Your friends must be really lucky to have such a good friend like you" I complimented him.  
>"My friends? Well, I don't have that many friends... I'd like to stay on my own. I've always been a loner, you see."<br>I looked up at him. "Why? Don't you like people?"  
>"I like animals a lot more than people. People can be so cruel sometimes" he said hesitantly. "But it's not that you are cruel! It's just... you know, people... the world."<br>"Oh, it's okay" I laughed. "I know what you are trying to say. And I think you are absolutely right. People can really suck."  
>He looked at me for a moment. "You are the kind person who could be my friend" he then mumbled. He probably thought that I wouldn't hear it, but I did.<br>"Thank you. You could be my friend too" I said to him, smiling slightly.  
>"Well, I think we are friends now, Anna" he smirked. He looked like a little boy who just got a piece of candy, he was so happy. It made me feel so proud. He didn't like people at all, yet he accepted me as his friend already. And we barely even knew each other. Why was I so attracted to him? I felt like I had known for ages, like we were already best friends.<br>He looked at me again with his kind brown eyes. _Stop looking at me like that. _It was making me nervous. So nervous that I started giggling. My cheeks were turning as well, I could feel it.  
>"Dang, you are so cute" Kristoff suddenly said out loud. After realizing that he had actually spoke out his thoughts, his face turned completely red.<br>I started to giggle even more. "Thanks, Kris!" We both were laughing now, until I suddenly heard footsteps appearing behind us.


End file.
